


Coming Out

by AlexNico



Series: a series of riordanverse one-shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNico/pseuds/AlexNico
Summary: Nico comes out to Hades about his and Will's relationship
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: a series of riordanverse one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Coming Out

“What if he don’t accept us?” Nico panicked.

“He will,” Will tried to reassure him.

Nico and Will were about to come out to Nico’s dad. Nico was nervous and scared.

“But-” Will cut him off with a kiss.

“Stop worrying, it’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Nico said. He took Will’s hand in his and shadow traveled to the underworld. They made the long walk to Hades’s palace while holding hands. 

When they arrived, they walked in to find Hades sitting on his throne.

“Dad,” Nico said.

Hades looked up. “Oh, hello Nico, what do you want?” He looked at Will. “And why is he here?”

“Um,” Nico began. Will squeezed his hand. “There’s something I want to tell you.”  
Hades nodded. “Go on.”  
“I’m gay,” Nico said. “And this is my boyfriend.” He held Will’s hand.

Hades looked at him. “Well, I was not expecting this, but I am very happy for you both?”

“You are?” Nico said.

“Yep, you’re still my son,” Hades smiled. “But-”

“What?”

Hades looked at Will. “If you hurt my son, I will make your life miserable.”

“I won’t hurt him,” Will promised. Nico smiled and looked up at Will.

“I told you it’ll be fine,” Will said, as he leaned in to press his lips to Nico’s.


End file.
